With the mushrooming popularity of networking applications, it can be appreciated that a relatively large amount of user-related information has become publicly available, and such publicly available information can potentially be mined in real-time. However, such data mining presents challenges of identifying the right context and/or content (hereinafter also referred to as information or data) and devising techniques to extract such content based on a user context.